Future: Best Friends Again
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: Lizzie dreads facing her 10 year reunion. And facing one of the best friendships a person could have, that she ruined 10 years before.Finished


OK I don't know if I like this as much as Future: Remember. But tell me what you all think. Also if you are just reading this there is a story before this called Future:Remember, it would probably be better if you read that one first.   
  
"Mama are you OK?" Taylor asked looking at her mother a concerned look across her elfish like features.   
Gordo look at his wife, and his daughter was correct, Lizzie looked paler than she usually did.   
"Taylor switch seats with Daddy." Gordo said unbuckling his seat belt and switching seats with his oldest daughter.   
"Baby what's wrong?" Gordo asked taking Lizzie's hand.   
"Nothing's wrong." Lizzie responded leaning her head against the headrest. "Gordo do you think we should really come on this trip, I mean Lydia is so little."   
Gordo gazed at the baby in his wife's arms, he took one of her tiny hands gently. From her elbow to fingertips was the size of Gordo's middle finger. Lydia had been born 3 months premature, and at 3 months old now she was the size of a newborn, she weight almost exactly 7 pounds. "Honey the doctor said that this is fine. She wouldn't have said that Lydia could make this trip if she couldn't."   
"But I mean technically she would only have been just born." Lizzie said not taking her eyes off of the baby.   
"Yes, but she is healthy and beautiful." Gordo responded, "But that isn't what you're really worried about. You're worried about seeing Miranda again aren't you?"   
"I don't know what you mean, Miranda and I haven't spoken in 10 years." Lizzie said in her defense.   
"Exactly."   
Lizzie sighed, "Well maybe I am a little worried. I mean she doesn't…well she doesn't know about the twins. She doesn't know about…"   
"She doesn't know about what?" Gordo encouraged.   
"Well she doesn't know about us." Lizzie lowered her eyes again.   
"What should that matter?" Gordo asked puzzled.   
"It matters because Ethan Craft wasn't the only thing Miranda and I fought over our senior year."   
This was news to Gordo, "What do you mean?"   
"I mean Miranda and I had to much in common in what we liked in guys. We liked all of the same guys. Ethan Craft and…"   
"Who Lizzie?"   
"You OK!" Lizzie said trying to control her emotions.   
Gordo sat stunned for a moment, "You and Miranda fought over me?"   
Lizzie didn't responded but thought back to the last fight she and Miranda had.   
  
~Flashback~   
"Isn't Ethan enough?" Miranda asked quietly, pushing herself off of Lizzie's bed and dropping the magazine she had been thumbing through.   
"Hmmm?" Lizzie asked looking up from the mirror she was looking in as she tried to put on her make-up.   
"You're stringing Ethan along."   
"I am doing no such thing." Lizzie said looking at her best friend stunned.   
"He thinks you guys are going to get married." Miranda exclaimed.   
"That doesn't mean I'm stringing him along. That's his problem, no one ever said this was a serious relationship. I told him already that I don't want to get married right away. I want to get through law school and then I would worry about marriage then."   
"Law school huh? Are you sure it's just not you waiting for someone better to come along?" Miranda's tone was frigid.   
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lizzie asked setting down her make-up and staring at her friend.   
"What about Gordo?" Miranda asked.   
"What about Gordo? Gordo and I are friends." Lizzie stated shaking her head and rolling her eyes at her friend.   
"Really? Does he know that?" Miranda's eyes were locked on Lizzie's.   
"Well he obviously must, he is marrying Meg isn't he?" Lizzie's look said she thought Miranda was loosing it.   
"Are you so dense as to not see the way that he looks at you?"   
"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about." Lizzie turned back to the mirror.   
"Oh and it's over just like that." Miranda threw up her hands "Queen Lizzie has spoken."   
"Miranda what is your problem?" Lizzie's eyes held hurt when she turned back around.   
"My problem is that take everything everyone else has! Everything I have and everything I want! But you know what? I'm through you can have Ethan and Gordo I don't care! You've changed and I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore!" Miranda ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.   
~End Flashback~   
  
"Lizzie talk to me." Gordo pleaded.   
Lizzie shook her head, "No." Take her. I'm going to the bathroom." Lizzie made her way to the bathroom and was relived to find that there was no line. She honestly hated airplane bathrooms, there was no room to even turn around in. Lizzie gazed in the mirror, her daughter and husband were right she did look horrible. She had made a poor attempt to cover the circles under her eyes. Between Lydia not sleeping through the night and the times Lydia did sleep Lizzie spent tossing and turning worrying about her 10-year High School Reunion.   
Lizzie sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall. But eventually she couldn't fight it anymore, Lizzie buried her head in her hands and sob. She didn't let herself cry for long. In less than a minute she had stopped crying and she was now brushing away the tears and attempting to quickly reapply her make-up.   
  
The last 3 hours of the trip were quiet, Jordan and Morgan talked, played and argued amongst themselves. Lizzie said looking out the window in a dejected silence, Gordo although worried about his wife knew enough not to push her. Lizzie became alive in action when they announced they were pulling into the gate, ordering the children to get their things together and make sure they didn't leave anything on the plane, and still managing to collect her things and Lydia's diaper bag.   
When the plan finally stopped Lizzie's breath began to come in gasps, luckily Gordo was holding Lydia. Gordo placed his open arm around Lizzie's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze, "It's going to be fine. You'll see."   
"10 years is a long time to never return home." Lizzie commented trying to control her breathing.   
"It is. But everything is going to be all right and there are two sets of grandparents who are very anxious to see their new granddaughter."   
"What about us?" Taylor asked gazing up at her father.   
"You too." Gordo responded pulling at one of Taylor's black pigtails.   
Lizzie had insisted that if they were going to fly with the baby that they have first class seats, so they family of 5 got off the plane quickly.   
"Over here!" Jo McGuire called.   
Lizzie could see her mother and father, standing with Gordo's parents. Taylor and Jordan rushed towards their maternal grandparents giving them both hugs, they cautiously hugged their paternal grandparents, the twins were still unsure of them.   
"Oh my isn't she tiny?" Jo commented. The grandparents cooed over their newest grandchild while Lizzie stood nervously wanting more than anything to bolt onto the plane and wish for it to take her back to Boston.   
Lizzie jumped when Gordo wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's going to be fine. I promise." Gordo whispered in Lizzie's ear before kissing her softly right beneath her ear.   
"Mom when are we going to eat?" Jordan asked.   
"Right now." Mrs. Gordon said taking one of Taylor's bags from her.   
When they reached the baggage claim Lizzie heard someone call her name. Lizzie's mouth dropped open at the sight of Kate Sanders. "Kate Sanders?"   
"Well actually Kate Montgomery." Kate replied. "And Gordo, did you guys get married?"   
"Yeah, it's almost 2 years now." Lizzie replied, "And what about you?"   
"I got married too. My husband, Jacob, is getting us a car and he took our kids with him."   
"How many kids do you have?" Lizzie asked, reminded of her own children. She shot a look towards the twins who stood with their grandparents helping them find their luggage.   
"Four actually." Kate pulled out a walled and shot a off a picture of 3 children and a baby, "Alexandra is 6, Brent is 4, Heather is 2, and Natalie is 1."   
"Their adorable Kate. But I don't know how you do it Kate, 3 kids keeps me on my toes." Lizzie said with a slight smile, Kate who was silent was obviously waiting for a picture or something. So Lizzie pointed towards the twins, "The girl's Taylor and the boy's Jordan, they are both 9. And my Mom is holding Lydia, who is 3 months old."   
"Well they are darling." Kate gushed, "I better be going though. Jacob will be waiting for me."   
"Yeah we should probably help them find out luggage. We will see you at the reunion." Lizzie waved goodbye before she and Gordo walked towards her parents.   
"Who would've though Kate Sanders is normal." Gordo whispered and Lizzie giggled.   
"She really seems to have changed." Lizzie commented turning to watch Kate walk away "Four kids. Oh my." Lizzie shook her head and continued towards her parents and in-laws.   
  
Lizzie sat in the back seat of her parent's car. "Are you two sure you want to stay at the hotel?" Her mother asked as her father pulled in front of the hotel.   
"Yes we are." Gordo responded, he knew that if he and Lizzie didn't stay at the hotel Lizzie would have a million excuses for not going to the reunion, and by the look on her face Lizzie knew it too.   
Lizzie hugged her parents, "Gordo's parents are going to drop Jordan, Taylor and Lydia off at your house tomorrow night. Are you sure that leaving Lydia alone is going to be OK?"   
Gordo took Lizzie's hand, "Everything's going to be fine. You need to get a good nights sleep is what you honestly need."   
"Gordo's right honey. Everything will be OK." Gordo shot a grateful look at his mother-in-law.   
"This is a nice hotel room." Gordo commented.   
"Yeah." Lizzie said noncommittally.   
"I'll hang everything. You get some rest OK?"   
Lizzie nodded, "Maybe your right. I might just need some rest." Gordo kissed Lizzie and pulled the covers up around her chest. "You're treating me like the twins."   
Gordo just smiled and went to unpacking their clothes. After he had unpacked he lay on top of the covers next Lizzie, taking her into his arms.   
The phone ringing woke him up, 'Great,' he thought something is wrong already.   
"Hello?" He said quickly answering the phone before it woke up Lizzie.   
"Gordo?"   
"Speaking. May I ask who's calling."   
"Gordo it's me. Meg."   
"Meg? Oh my God how are you?" Gordo asked moving away from the bed.   
"I'm good what about you?" It was obvious that Meg was nervous about calling Gordo.   
"Tired, we actually just flew in from Boston." Gordo responded.   
"Oh you live in Boston now?" Meg commented.   
"Yeah for about 2 years now." Gordo replied looking towards Lizzie to make sure he hadn't woken her.   
"So how's Lizzie doing?" Meg's words were cautious. "You guys got married right?"   
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Gordo asked. "Was it that obvious?"   
"Do you not read the yearbook? Even when we were engaged everyone was putting their money on you and Lizzie getting married." Meg laughed.   
"I'm sorry Meg." Gordo said softly.   
Gordo could hear Meg's smile in her words, "Gordo it is better this way. We are both happy. We're both married to the people we love. Actually that's why I called, how would you and Lizzie like to come to dinner with me and my husband tonight?"   
Gordo looked towards the still sleeping Lizzie; "I'm not exactly sure right now. Why don't you let me talk to Lizzie and I will call you later?"   
"Sounds good." Meg replied, "I'm staying in room 301."   
Lizzie rolled over just as Gordo hung up, "Who was that?" Lizzie yawned and stretched.   
"Actually that was Meg." Gordo replied, still trying try find it hard she had actually talked to her. Meg had been right, they were both married to the people they really loved and Gordo had made the right decision on going after Lizzie at the prom. But it still felt weird talking to the person you were supposed to marry 10 years later.   
"Meg? As in Megan Gunther?" Lizzie asked sitting up.   
Gordo nodded walking over to the bed and sitting next down to Lizzie, Lizzie leaned back against Gordo's chest. "Are you OK?"   
Gordo nodded, kissing Lizzie softly on the head, "Yeah, it's just a little weird talking to her that's all."   
"That's good then. So what did she want?"   
"She wanted to know if we want to go out to dinner with her husband."   
Gordo could feel Lizzie's shrug against his chest, "I don't have a problem with it. But do you want to go?"   
Gordo thought for a moment, "Yeah. Meg and I are friends. It will be good to see her again."   
"Good." Lizzie pushed herself off the bed. "Then you call her back and I'm going to get a shower."   
  
Lizzie stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in a long black dressed, with doubled elastic straps on each shoulder holding the dress up.   
Gordo eyed Lizzie's dress, "Isn't that the dress you wore at your last party for the firm?"   
Lizzie smiled at her husband, "I'm surprised you remember anything about clothes."   
Gordo raised an eyebrow "Growing up with you and Miranda there was no humanly possible way I would not know something about clothes."   
"So when and where are we meeting Meg?" Lizzie asked ignoring her husbands comment.   
"We are meeting them downstairs in the dining room in 15 minutes."   
"I got all dressed up to go downstairs for dinner?" Lizzie asked.   
"It's actually supposed to be some really fancy restaurant."   
Lizzie shrugged "Oh well at least I have time to do my hair and make-up."   
By the time they walked out the door Lizzie had put on a soft shade of lipstick, a little blush and had her hair up in a bun with soft curls framing the back of her neck and her face.   
  
Lizzie and Gordo reached the restaurant arm in arm, to see Meg sitting at a table with a tall man with dark hair. She saw the two of them come into the room and she rose along with her husband.   
"Lizzie." Meg said hugging Lizzie lightly.   
"Hi Meg how are you?"   
Lizzie found herself making idle conversation with Meg. It was hard to believe that the trio, which had become a group of four when Meg joined them their freshman year, had so little to do with each other. Although when she really thought about it, it wasn't so hard to believe. The fight between Miranda and Lizzie had been the week before Prom, that week had been rough on the foursome. Lizzie and Miranda had stayed mad at each other and avoided each other the whole week, Gordo was stuck in-between his two bestfriend's and Meg had been leaning towards Miranda's side. Hey Lizzie could understand that, I mean Meg's fiancé was really in love with Lizzie, she had to take Miranda's side on that one. Lizzie couldn't help but wonder sometimes how things had gotten so screwed up for her in her senior year.   
Meg talking about her children brought Lizzie out of her thoughts. "Yeah we just have the one little girl. Jessica is almost 3."   
"That's so sweet." Lizzie nodded.   
"What about you and Gordo?" Meg asked, Lizzie could see the curiosity written on Meg's face.   
"We have 3. Jordan and Taylor are 9 year-old-twins and Lydia is 3 months old. They are staying with Gordo's parents tonight."   
"Aw that's nice." Meg nodded, but Lizzie couldn't help but think that Meg was being sarcastic, like she had been hoping that Gordo and Lizzie's life was miserable.   
Lizzie smiled back. Her fake smile matching Meg's she said, "Yes, we are very happy. Gordo and are both very busy, I'm a partner in a law firm, and Gordo is a well known neurosurgeon, but even though we are both so busy we still spend a lot of time together."   
  
Lizzie sighed in relief as they finally left the restaurant, "I am so glad that is over with." Gordo said relieved. "Lizzie honey are you OK?" He had noticed Lizzie's mood all through dinner but didn't want to say anything in front of Meg and Justin.   
"Can we change and then go to the park?" Lizzie asked.   
Gordo nodded, "Sounds like it could be fun."   
15 minutes Lizzie and Gordo were leaving their hotel room again, "Your going to freeze in that." Gordo said eyeing Lizzie's blue spaghetti strap shirt and jeans.   
"I'll be fine. I don't look like lawyer at the moment though do I?"   
Gordo touched Lizzie's soft golden curls that lay down her back, "No you don't."   
  
When they reached the park Lizzie made her way to the tire swing she Gordo, and Miranda had sat on when they had been little. Gordo sat down her first and Lizzie sat on his lap, Gordo pushing them back and forth with his toes.   
"Is the whole week going to be like this?" Lizzie asked leaning against Gordo's chest.   
"Like what?"   
"Like it was tonight. Making mindless conversation with people who wish you hadn't succeeded in life. If it is then I want to go home."   
Gordo looked straight into Lizzie's eyes, "If you really want to go home then we will. We will leave first thing tomorrow morning."   
Lizzie looked surprised, "But I thought you wanted to stay."   
Gordo touched Lizzie's face softly, "If it is upsetting you so much I don't want to put you through that. You mean more to me than any stupid reunion. So if you want to go we will go back to the hotel and make reservations to change our return tickets."   
Lizzie took a deep breath, "No, don't do that. I mean who's to say Miranda's going to be there anyway? I mean, well she could have something else going on."   
"So then we are staying?" Gordo questioned.   
"Yes. We're staying." Lizzie stated resolutely.   
The couple sat in the swing for awhile longer; "We should probably get going." Lizzie said sliding off the swing.   
Gordo wrapped his jacket around Lizzie; "It will be nice to sleep through the whole night."   
  
"Hello?" Lizzie asked groggily reaching for the phone ringing next to her.   
"Mommy?" Lizzie glanced at the clock next to her, 7:30, it had been a long time since she had slept past 5.   
"Hi Jordan baby, what's going on?" Lizzie asked sitting up.   
"Grandma Jo and Grandpa Sam are making breakfast." Jordan stated.   
"You're already over there?" Lizzie asked surprised to hear her kids were already at her parents.   
"Yes." Jordan responded, "Taylor didn't want to stay at Grandpa and Grandma Gordon's."   
"Why not?"   
"She wanted you, but Grandma Gordon said that it was your vacation so she brought us over here early this morning." Jordan whispered.   
"Well why didn't she want to stay with Grandpa and Grandma Gordon?" Lizzie asked shooting a worried look at her husband who was listening intently to the one sided phone conversation.   
"She as afraid of them." Jordan stated mater-of-factly.   
"Afraid of them?" Lizzie asked startled and Gordo sat up surprise written across his face.   
"Yeah, they made her do homework and then they wouldn't let her have ice cream or watch TV." Lizzie listened as Jordan stated a couple more rules that Gordo's parents had put in place, rules that neither of her children were used to. "Besides," Jordan finished, "she's just to shy and she's not used to them."   
"I see." Lizzie said slowly trying to asses the situation, so she wouldn't hurt her in-laws or make her daughter uncomfortable. "Why don't you put Grandma Jo on the phone?"   
Lizzie heard the muffled sound of the phone being passed around. "Hi Lizzie."   
"Hi Mom, how long have the kids been there?"   
"Since about 5:30 this morning. But they're no problem." Jo said quickly.   
"I know. How's Taylor?"   
"You baby them to much, she's fine. She's just not used to David and Ellen."   
Lizzie thought for a moment, "Do you and the kids want to meet me, Gordo, David and Ellen for lunch?"   
"Are you re sure you are going to have enough time before you have to be at the reunion?" Jo asked, Lizzie could hear her chopping something.   
"Yes, mother I will have plenty of time. Do you want to meet us at the Olive Garden at one?"   
"Sounds fine to me. I better go now though Lizzie, your children are hungry."   
"OK bye Mom."   
"What was that all about?" Gordo asked getting out of bed and stretching.   
"The kids have been at my parents since 5:30 this morning. Apparently Taylor is slightly afraid of your parents."   
"We should have seen this." Gordo said thoughtfully.   
"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked surprised her husband wasn't.   
"Well Jordan is very sensitive and shy. The complete opposite of me and my parents, my parents are outgoing and strict." Gordo kissed Lizzie lightly on the lips before finishing the sentence "And we know what a softy you are when it comes to those kids." Gordo poked Lizzie in the rib cage.   
"Hey!" Lizzie said swatting Gordo lightly. But then becoming serious again she asked, "You don't think that the kids offended your parents?"   
Gordo shrugged, "Nah, I don't think so. Actually the kids probably surprised them. Neither one of them are anything like me when I was a kid."   
  
"Wow I didn't expect to end up shopping with them." Lizzie said dropping her coat quickly on the bed, running her hand through her hair.   
"It's 5 you have plenty of time to get ready for the reunion." Gordo said calmly.   
"That's what you say. I've got to get a shower and get dressed and do my hair and do my make-up."   
"Then go." Gordo said pushing Lizzie toward the bathroom door.   
  
Gordo's breath caught in his throat when Lizzie stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair lay in light corkscrew curls down her back; she wore natural tones on her eyes and lips. Lizzie wore silver and black spaghetti strap shirt with a straight cut black skirt; the outfit hugged every curve perfect.   
"You look beautiful." Gordo whispered in Lizzie's ear and kissed it lightly.   
Lizzie smiled and straightened Gordo's tie. "So are we ready to go then?"   
"Are you ready to go?" Gordo asked looking straight into Lizzie's blue eyes. "If you're not comfortable with this we can stay in tonight." Gordo smiled slyly.   
Lizzie smiled softly back; "I don't think so. I got all dressed up for this we are going to that reunion."   
Lizzie and Gordo walked into the entrance to the ballroom, Dawn Graham, or as her name tag red Dawn O'Hara sat at the doorway taking peoples names.   
"Lizzie and Gordo!" Dawn said greeting the two.   
"Hi Dawn." Lizzie mumbled.   
"How are you guys?" Dawn asked handing them both name tags and markers.   
Lizzie smiled and made polite remarks to Dawn's answers. Lizzie remembered Dawn, vaguely compared to other people, Dawn had been in charge of everything in High School, dances, fund-raisers, and that sort of thing. A lot like Kate Sanders had been in 8th grade, but cheerleading had become to much for Kate in high school, so instead of running everything she spent all of her time concentrating on school and cheerleading.   
"Lizzie!" Gordo and Lizzie could see a woman waving at them as she walked towards them.   
Lizzie smiled, she wasn't exactly sure who the woman was. The woman hugged Lizzie lightly around her stomach. Lizzie was able to read her name tag, Lily Ryans, she had been on Lizzie's Freshman cheerleading squad.   
  
By the time Lizzie and Gordo had finally reached the table they had been assigned Lizzie had greeted 5 old cheerleading friends, 5 more woman she barely remembered, and 6 guys who she could remember either dating, or turning down for a date.   
"I don't remember being this well known in high school." Lizzie stated sitting down with relief at her table.   
"You don't?" Gordo asked. "You were miss popularity all through high school. Don't you remember? Between cheer and drama everybody knew who you were. Miss Popularity."   
Lizzie shook her head; "I wasn't that popular. Sure I may have been well known because of cheer and drama. But I mean I was not popular, popular would be Kate."   
"What are you talking about Lizzie? Everybody loved you. All the guys wanted to date you and all the girls wanted to be you. Don't you remembered any of that?" Gordo asked, getting frustrated, he was having a hard time believing his wife didn't remembered anything from her high school years, because every word he was saying was true.   
"Yeah Lizzie." A voice chorused after Gordo, "Everybody loved you."   
"M-mi-mir-miranda." Lizzie stuttered.   
"You were living the good life and loving it." Miranda said quietly, but by the look on her face both Gordo and Lizzie could see she still hadn't forgiven Lizzie for everything.   
Lizzie shook her head, "You think that's what I wanted? Popularity?"   
"Well you got it didn't you?" Miranda asked, "You didn't seem to upset about it."   
"Miranda." Gordo warned watching Lizzie to make sure she was handling seeing Miranda again OK.   
Lizzie shook her head, "I wasn't popular. People were always judging me they all hated me. All I was cared about was hanging out with you guys."   
  
Slowly though, Lizzie began to remember High School years the way they really were, not the way she had pretended they had been for years. As much as she hated it, she was being drug off to one social event or the other, to keep up appearances as a cheerleader. She still spoke to Miranda occasionally. But Gordo had begun to date a girl that Lizzie had known hung out with the group once in awhile, a Lizzie replacement a lot of people were calling her. So because of this girl Lizzie ever talked to Gordo anymore, she supposed that Miranda still talked to them, because the fact that Gordo was dating didn't seem to keep Miranda and Gordo from drifting. Lizzie had started dating Ethan towards the beginning of senior year, Miranda and Gordo, as much as Lizzie hated to admit it, had faded almost completely out of her life. They had been replaced, but cheerleaders and football players and the other "popular" kids.   
  
Lizzie wrapped her arms around herself, a chill going through her spine. "My God I was a horrible person. I can't believe you guys ever talked to me at all." Lizzie whispered.   
"No baby. That's not true, you weren't a horrible person, you just got caught up in other things." Gordo soothed shooting a murderess look at Lizzie at the same time.   
"Don't lie to her Gordo. She didn't care about anyone but herself in high school." Miranda's words were icy but she was having a hard time dealing with the pale look on Lizzie's face had under her make-up.   
Gordo tried to take Lizzie into his arms, but Lizzie pulled away and made a dash for the doors leading outside. Gordo followed Lizzie as soon as his reflexes could react, Miranda shot a look around, and decided she was partially to blame for Lizzie running she went after the couple.   
She didn't reach outside soon enough before she heard the squeal of brakes slamming and a scream. She found Gordo on his knees in a front of Lizzie and calling out "Call an ambulance!"   
Miranda pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911 quickly.   
  
Miranda sat her hands folded in her lap quietly, but she jumped up when Gordo came back in the room, "God Gordo I'm so sorry this is all my fault."   
Gordo shook his head, "No, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it."   
Miranda wrapped her arms around Gordo, she didn't feel anything romantic towards him anymore, she was just glad that she was able to be with Gordo right now.   
"Daddy!" Miranda heard two children squeal.   
Miranda watched Gordo pick both of them up at the same time, the little girl looked like Gordo and the boy like Lizzie. "Is Mommy having another baby?" Taylor asked.   
Miranda turned to see Mrs. McGuire holding a tiny baby. "No Taylor honey Mommy's not having a baby."   
"Then why are we at the hospital again?" Jordan asked.   
"Kids there has been an accident." Gordo said quietly.   
"Is Mommy OK?" Jordan asked.   
"Is Mommy going to die?" Taylor asked her eyes filling with tears immediately.   
"We don't know anything just yet." Gordo responded, "We are just going to have to wait and see."   
It was 45 minutes before anyone saw any sign of a doctor. As soon as they did Miranda stood up, "Why don't I take this kids to get an ice cream?"   
Gordo shot Miranda a relieved look, and the kids who hadn't seemed to have seen the doctor jumped up quickly, and Miranda scooped the tiny baby girl out of Jo's arms.   
When Miranda returned only Mr. and Mrs. Gordon were in the waiting room, "Where did everyone go?" Miranda asked.   
"They went in to see Lizzie. She is going to be fine. And she wants to see you too. So you can take the kids on in with you."   
  
Miranda stood at the back of the room as Lizzie talked to her family. "Miranda you still here?"   
Miranda laughed nervously, "Yeah I'm still here."   
Miranda heard everyone shuffle out behind her, "You'd think I was going to ask you to marry me or something with the way everyone cleared out of here."   
"Miranda I'm so sorry. I don't think I realized how I was treating you and Gordo on high school."   
Miranda shook her head, "Lizzie, I was being horrible back then. I did and said something's I never should have. Like when we had that fight, I shouldn't have said that about Ethan and Gordo."   
"It was partly my fault to. I liked the attention everyone paid me. Ethan and Gordo and everyone else, it didn't matter that I didn't know how I felt about anything much less Gordo and Ethan, or how much I was hurting you. I'm really sorry Miranda."   
"Best friends again?" Miranda asked.   
Lizzie smiled; it sounded like they were resolving an argument over 10 days not 10 years. "Best friend's again."


End file.
